


His

by Golgolutz



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mouth Kink, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golgolutz/pseuds/Golgolutz
Summary: After high-school, Rin and Haru share a room in the campus. Sweet and spicy stuff happens, without an actual plot and very little angst because I wrote this to relax and give myself closure - I HCed how their relationship would evolve after watching the second season (which was in 2015ish, but I didn't post it anywhere for reasons of being a coward).





	1. His pulse

**Author's Note:**

> They hold hands this one time and it feels nice.

They moved in the Campus almost right after graduating high-school. It was a huge complex for professional athletes and since they both made it in the national team and the double rooms were cheaper than the single ones, it would only have made sense for them to become roommates. 

Rin was very excited to share a room with Haru and the possibility that his friend would not feel the same didn’t even occur to him. Haru did want to share the room, but he felt more and more anxious around his friend. He knew he liked him, he always knew that. But somewhere along their bumpy and long relationship, “like” became “like-like” and then became “holy fuck this dream was way too intense”. It must have been the way Rin was being so sincere with him - so vulnerable and yet so brave – what made him fall for his friend. So Haru accepted the roommate proposal with apparent indifference and could only hope that his feelings would not ruin anything, both personally and professionally speaking. 

Mako, Nagisa and Rei all left for college and although they were still talking and sending each other pictures, autumn found Haru lonely – he hid deeper inside himself, afraid to talk to anyone about anything. He has never been much of an extrovert, but lately he was swimming all his emotions away, training maniacally. Probably sensing than something was off, Rin was being extra nice and encouraging and his efforts always seemed to pay off. Haru loved his stupid stories, his spontaneous burst of laughter, how he was getting over-excited all the time, how he threw his arm over his shoulder, his confident smirks when he was winning and his heartbreaking sighs when he was losing. He loved his hugs the most, his warm chest, his smell and his skin, smoothen over the years by Chlorine. His whole existence made Haru so happy, and yet the inability to let Rin know this made him so sad. Rin deserved to be loved openly and fully. 

“Did you ever have a girlfriend?” Haru asked.

They were sitting on a bench - a lonely spot on a high hill - mindlessly watching the valley. It was already dark outside and the city was shining between them and the ocean. They had just been out with a few friends, but while the others went straight home, Rin convinced Haru to take this route. It was also his idea to sit on the bench. It had been an exhausting week, but none of them were in a hurry to leave. It was a warm Saturday night, they had the next day off, the stars were pale and the wind soft.

Rin was in a good mood and has been talking about silly, deep and silly-deep stuff all night. When he mentioned his crazy parties in Australia, Haru couldn’t help but ask that. Did he ever have a girlfriend? After all, his friend’s embraces were getting longer and more often, and Haru needed to know if it was because he enjoyed them in the same way he did.

“Wow, getting awkward again,” Rin laughed. “You know, you should really take those social classes Rei suggested, heh…”

“You didn’t answer though,” pointed out Haru, unimpressed and blunt as always.

“Well, when you’re so good looking, it’s impossible to avoid a few hook-ups. But it never got serious.”

His smile suddenly disappeared, and Rin turned his head away.

“I don’t think… It will ever get serious,” he said.

“Rin,” Haru started energetically, ready to launch in a reassuring speech he very rarely gave (although Rin seemed to need one all the time). 

But Rin’s hand stopped his words in his throat. 

He didn’t even move the rest of his body, just the hand, placing it firmly on Haru’s, which was resting palm-down on the bench. His heart started pumping madly, while his mind was analyzing the gesture (there was no way that was just friendly, right?!). Before he over-thought it, Haru turned his hand around so that he could properly hold Rin’s, who was still not moving a muscle or saying a word, his stare frozen at the horizon, as if not noticing what his fingers were doing: finding their way between Haru’s, holding tight once they found the comfort they were long earning for.

With the tip of his fingers Haru could feel Rin’s veins, pulsating between his tendons – he could count his nervous heartbeat. Secretly, Rin was also counting. None of them said anything, lost in the serenity of having each other. The night felt lighter.


	2. His breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru implodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much angst as I could bare write. The explicitly mature part comes later (I thought you can rate each chapter separately?)

The hand incident only helped Haru’s mood for a few days. After that, Rin got back to his normal self, joking around, training and hanging out with his friends on campus. It was so ridiculously easy for him to make friends! He was everybody’s bro, whereas Haru preferred to spend his free time doodling and cooking. 

Lately Rin seemed to avoid him in public on purpose, only going back to his emotional self late in the night, when he would open up to Haru and remind him how much he cared about their friendship. In the intimacy of their four walls, he was always up to keep Haru company, which was coming in handy, since Haru started having problems sleeping. Hearing his hoarse voice asking if he was alright after he had been turning around in his bed for hours was always a reminder that he could count on Rin, no matter how cold and superficial he was acting around others. 

But Haru was not being any more touchy-feely himself, although he wanted to. He needed to send him the right message: that he doesn’t “tolerate” Rin’s touches, as the jokes were running, but that he loved them. So, one day, right after Rin scored an impressive new time, Haru worked up the courage, got out of the pool, walked straight to him and hugged him – or at least he attempted to. Rin was soaking wet and still panting, surrounded by the rest of the guys and was taken by surprise. Maybe this is way he pushed him away. Maybe he was not prepared for Haru to be this emotional. Maybe he was afraid that the others will know.

He barely had time to process the horror in Haru’s eyes as he was stumbling back, trying to regain his balance and self-esteem. Haru was very rarely controlled by emotions, but this time he felt his insecurities bottling up in his lungs and he knew he had to leave before they could escape to the surface. He was angry, frustrated. Hurt and confused.

In the need to disappear, Haru turned around and rushed back to his beloved water. He slipped on the way there, he jumped in ungracefully and he landed like a beginner, but he started swimming with his top speed. Yet the water was different, angry at him, not cooperating with his movements. It was as if he forgot how to properly swim: his limps were too agitated, his breath not synchronized.   
He didn’t have enough air. He had to stop for air. He heard someone call his name. His gasps were getting more and more frequent, but he was still suffocating. He was swimming so clumsily… so uncomfortably… Such a shame.

He woke up coughing, half on land, dragged out of the pool by two pair of hands. The people pulling him out must have stretched his arms unnaturally and the pain brought him back to his senses. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine now,” he gasped, getting rid of his two team mate’s grasps with a sudden shrug.

He sat on the side of the pool catching his breath, holding tight to the edge, feeling confused and week. Only then did he notice Rin, standing in the water right in front of him, watching him. He was pale and worried sick. Was he the one that dragged him to the side of the pool? Haru couldn’t remember much, other than the water being angry at him. He looked around. All the others were there, one of them talking on the phone. Their coach bent down over him, one arm on his shoulder.

“Let’s get you to the medical wing. Can you walk?”

Haru was only getting more and more confused. He looked at Rin for reassurance, but his expression was just as terrified as before.

“Yes. I’m fine. No need for medical care, I’m completely fine now,” he said emotionless and stood up shakily. 

The coach was not about to let him go that easily. He insisted they visited a doctor and the two of them left immediately. Rin seemed to want to say something but stopped. He did, however, watch Haru carefully until he disappeared down the stairs to the changing room and outside the building.


	3. His tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughting at my own chapter summaries, I should have gotten into the fanfic scene earlier. This is all very dramatic lol

After his blood tests turned out normal, they could only blame it on the lack of sleep and over training and let him go home. But Haru did not go home. He decided to wander around the city until later at night, to make sure Rin would be sleeping when he would get back.

He visited the pet shop (where he petted cats and dogs until the owner kicked him out), he walked through the park and had ice cream and he arrived at the beach just in time to see the sun sinking in the waves. He called Mako, hoping that this time he would have the guts to tell him everything and ask for advice, but he didn’t answer. He tried jogging along the ocean for a few meters, but he was too tired for this, so he settled down for a walk, carrying his shoes in his hand. 

The beach was completely empty, the shore unwelcoming to most of the people, with its weeds and rough sand. The water was whispering her secrets to Haru’s left, the tall grass trembling in the wind on his right. Cars were passing by occasionally, but they were far enough for their sound to be almost completely shut down by the waves. The sky was still a light shade of violet where the sun set, but the beach was quickly getting darker, away from the streetlights.

He immediately recognized his silhouette.

Rin was standing sill with his hands in his pockets, watching the waves. Haru knew he’s seen him as well, so there was no point in turning around.

“You really like this beach,” he said when Haru got close enough. “Is it because it fits well with your lonely wolf persona?” 

Rin smiled bitterly, turning his head to watch him in the eyes, as Haru stopped a couple of steps away from him. Haru turned his look away, staring at a shell near his left leg and stuck his hands in his pockets as well.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“To talk.”

Because Haru didn’t say anything, Rin continued, turning his whole body in his direction and coming closer.

“To make you talk,” he accentuated each word. “You need to tell me what is wrong. You are obviously not well.”

His tone was serious and bossy, as if he was scolding him, but you could ever so slightly hear the nervous shaking behind his words. Haru kept ignoring him, to afraid that if he started talking, he would let everything out. 

“You fainted in the pool!” Rin raised his voice. “You could have drawn! You, who are more at home in water than anywhere else!” He broke down in a small nervous laugh. “Do you realize how ironic this would have been?” 

Haru knew his eyes were getting teary just by the sound of his voice. 

“You keep sliding further and further away from me and I hate it!” Rin yelled. “Haru! Just say something or at least look at me.”

“What do you want?!” he suddenly yelled back, shocking Rin out of his cheesy mood. “How could I talk to you, if I find you so rarely in the mood to actually listen? How am I supposed to tell you how badly I fell in love with you, if you’re just going to ignore my feelings the moment we’re alone?” 

Rin’s face completely dropped in surprise. He completely forgot what else he was going to say or that he was just about to cry. But Haru didn’t pay attention to any of his reactions; he kept on talking and talking, bombarding Rin with a waterfall of words and emotions, his fists clenched and tears running down his cheeks.

“You can’t just mess around with me like this! You hold my hand, then make fun of me, tell me you care for me, then push me away, hug me, then ignore me! I am the one who cares about you! I really and deeply… I have for months now… I really... Oh, fuck this!” he still managed to say, barely suffocating in his stress and tears.

He turned around and started pacing on the cold sand away from everything. 

“Wait!” Rin shouted, starting to run after him, but Haru just started running himself. “Just wait a second, damn it!”

He has always been way faster that Haru on ground, so he caught up to him in no time. Rin grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, but since they were both moving meanwhile, Haru lost his balance and fell, grabbing Rin on his way down. They fell in the sand, heavy and snakingly. Rin above, on his knees and hands. Haru wasn’t crying anymore, just looking at Rin with a mix of anxiety and curiosity. Rin started talking before Haru could escape from beneath him and start running away again.

“This is exactly what I was talking about! You keep everything to yourself because you’re afraid of how I might react and don’t even consider that the outcome might be positive! Put yourself in my position, how was I to know how you feel if you act so cold and uninterested all the time?!”

“I just can’t let people in as easily as you!” said Haru back, irritated for being lecture about his social skills again. 

He grabbed Rin’s shirt and tried pushing him off, but Rin just grabbed his wrist with a sudden movement and pinned his hand down.

It’s as if all muscles in Haru’s body relaxed and all the energy he was using to escape his crush was now pumping his heart and melting his thoughts: Rin’s kiss was sudden and bold, but his lips were soft and shy. It was for only a short moment, as if Rin knew it would sedate him enough to let him finish what he was saying. He raised his head just enough to talk, their noses still touching and his hairs tickling Haru’s still wet cheeks.

“Don’t you dare hold back from telling me anything ever again,” Rin said before leaning in for another kiss. 

Haru closed his eyes this time and kissed him back again, his right arm curled around Rin’s back, pulling his torso closer, while his left hand was still immobilized in the sand by Rin’s.

“You feel – you too – you - me back?” sort of said Haru.

“Is me kissing you not explicit enough?” Rin laughed.

“Yes, more of that,” mumbled Haru.

“What?”

“More kissing. All the kissing,” he said in between breaths, lips brushing against Rin’s and fingers pressing on between his ribs. 

He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

It was Haru’s first proper kiss, but Rin sure seemed to know what he was doing. He moved on to kissing his neck, starting between his jaw line and ear and moving slowly to his collar bone, biting gently. They made out for what seemed a surreal amount of time, their chests pressed together, and their mouths excited to finally get to know each other.

“Rin,” Haru gasped, realizing his breathing was getting too loud.

“Rin, we’re in public.”

Rin raised his head above Haru’s face to check the road in the distance.

“Afraid you couldn’t properly tuck in your erection when we get up?” he smirked.

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Haru said with his usual tone, glad Rin couldn’t see him blush. 

Rin laughed and rolled off him, never letting go of his hand though. 

“You’re right, it’s too early for penis jokes.”

Haru laughed back and Rin could hear his happiness: it was relief and joy laughter and knowing Haru was feeling just as ecstatic as him only made Rin feel better. It got completely dark meanwhile and they watched the moon appear pale, lying on their backs and listening to the ocean. The sand was cold and rather uncomfortable, but each other’s hands were warm and loving.

“So does this mean you like me back?” Haru made sure again.

Rin shifted his body clumsily, crawling closer to him, until he could rest his head on Haru’s shoulder.

“It means we’re probably boyfriends now. If you… you know, if you want to. No pressure,” he quickly added with an aloof attitude.

Haru rearranged his body as well, placing an arm around Rin.

“Don’t you mean ‘secret boyfriends’?” Haru corrected him, just now realizing the possible complications their relationship would bring to the competitive swimming scene.

“Any kind of boyfriends,” Rin said, his voice muffled, since his face was pressed against Haru’s chest. “As long as you are mine and I am yours, I don’t care for the official status.”

Haru slipped his hand between Rin’s hoodie and t-shirt and gently caressed his back, feeling his ribs align beneath the fabric of his shirt like a musical instrument. He closed his eyes. He knew he will have no problem falling asleep that night.


	4. His mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower orals, pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will notice, I am a big fan of both mouth stuff and fresh out of the shower sex.

The water was running warm on the back of Haru’s neck. His arms were shaking softly as he was running his fingers through his hair, his muscles weak from the intense day of training. He loved this feeling - the general numbness of his body adjusting to its weight on ground. This part of the day was strangely satisfying. And not only because it meant he had swum all day; it was also the time he and Rin could go back to the intimacy of their room. 

He sneaked a look at him.

Rin was showering to his far left, happily humming a song to himself. He caught his stare and threw him a smile before turning his back and squirting some shampoo in his hand. 

It's been more than a week since their first kiss, but they decided to keep their relationship secret for the moment and both promised to not tell anyone. Not that it was much to tell; sure, they were now kissing (a lot), but their behavior towards each other only changed in a sense that their romantic comments were now explicit. All the tiny things they were anyway doing for each other suddenly meant so much more: Rin buying sweets for him, Haru cooking for both, the "good nights" and "good lucks" and every single physical contact - every gesture was grounded on their feelings for each other and reinforced by them being finally aware of said feelings.

The night before, Haru had fallen asleep in Rin’s bed, while cuddling and talking about aliens and mermaids and when he woke up he discovered Rin also slept there, uncomfortably stuck on the thin line between the wall and him, which was silly and heartwarming in the same time. But the nationals were coming up and none of them could afford losing sleep.

"We should rearrange the furniture in our room,” Haru said quietly, after they’d been left alone, their showers the only ones running. “Move the beds together.”

"I think we should focus on our swimming times for now," Rin thought about it, still running his hands over his torso, even though he was long clean.

"Why couldn't we focus on our times if we slept together?" 

Rin smiled at him, amused at how honest and innocent the question was. Haru didn't seem to want to rush whatever it was between them anywhere and Rin respected that, but sometimes his shyness was curiously arousing. 

Rin looked at the door, but there was no sign of other human life around, so he turned is shower off and sneaked towards Haru and caught him in a hug from behind, his hands curling around his belly. He held him close, pressing a kiss on his nape, while the water was still running on his skin.

"I could think of a few things to keep us awake," Rin whispered suggestively.

He barely finished his sentence when Haru turned around sharply, grabbed the swim glasses around Rin’s neck in his fist and pulled his mouth closer, trapping him in a passionate kiss. Rin took a second to respond, taken by surprise with Haru’s assertiveness, but he soon closed his eyes and let himself get lost. Haru was kissing him energetically, his fingers clawed in the muscles on his back, continuously pulling him closer. He slipped his leg between Rin’s, pressing his pelvis and lower abdomen on his. 

Rin could clearly feel Haru’s hard on and took it as a sign that his prudery was fading away. He clenched his fist in Haru's hair, holding his head still and kissing his breath away, eager to take back his assertive role. He then slowly pushed him into the cold wall and started kissing his neck, while his fingers were wandering up and down his pecs and abs, hesitating just a little more on the lower abdomen. Rin loved the way his muscles slightly flexed whenever his hands were touching his skin anywhere below his belly button. His movements soon restricted to that area, his hand sometimes cupping his hip, his thumb feeling up Haru’s pelvic bone or the length of his penis, diagonally arranged under his swimsuit. Following Haru’s anatomy, the rest of the fingers soon slipped through the small gap between the slope of the bone, the abdomen and the swimsuit, and worked their way around their destination. 

"Rin," Haru started with a moan, but Rin’s kisses were already going down on his body, his left hand gently placed over Haru’s chin and mouth to stop him from talking, two of the fingers resting on his lower lip.

When Rin’s tongue got low enough, Haru’s arms relaxed and slid along the wet wall. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall, trying to control his breathing. The water was running over Rin’s back while his head was moving rhythmically, one hand helping with his job and the other holding Haru’s hip. 

Feeling Haru’s muscles, the base of his dick in his hand and the tip of it periodically touching his throat - Rin loved what his mouth and fingers were discovering: feeling the blood occasionally rushing in underneath Haru’s skin with his left hand, while his right one was cupping his flexed ass cheek, fingers hovering over the goosebumps forming as Haru was approaching orgasm. 

He finished trembling, in Rin’s mouth, and only opened his eyes at the last strokes, coming back to the reality of the shower room. The sound of the moving water suddenly felt trivial again and his heart was starting to calm down. He looked down at Rin, who was visibly proud of himself. He stood up with a grin, his eyes piercing through Haru’s, and leaned for a short kiss. 

"Welp," he then said as casually as he could, "we should get going. Nobody showers that long, not even you."

The whole building was dark and empty, and they rushed to the changing room to not piss off the janitor who already starting moping around the lockers.

The night was chilly, reminding them of the approaching cold season and the sky had a translucent shade of winter purple, although it was barely October. On the way back to the campus, Rin grabbed Haru’s waist while walking and cuddled close to him.

"Oh, no," he jokingly said when Haru looked around paranoid, "It's supper hetero to do that if it's cold outside, I checked."

"You checked the hetero guide book?"

Him joking always made Rin incredibly happy, since Haru was talking so emotionless most of the time. He started laughing, tripping in the process.

"We should not move the beds together until the nationals, though," Haru said in his regular, dead serious tone, but it only made Rin laugh harder. 

"I mean it, I can't deal with this sort of events every night," he tried to continue proving his point, but Rin could not stop laughing, holding his belly and pushing his body into Haru’s, unbalancing both of them in the process. 

"We need to be responsible athletes," Haru went on, keeping his facial expression dull, although seeing Rin having such a dumb, good time made him smile with the corners of his lips. 

It felt great to be physically exhausted and in love.


	5. His moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They qualify for the Olympics and then fUCK (it's probably way off regarding actual competitions though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written fanfic of my life and it includes porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There were a lot of spectators at the nationals, all loud and annoying. Haru was stretching his arms, ready to step on the staring block. Rin was catching his breath on the bench, right behind him. They were both in for the 100 free, but Rin was already done and feeling ecstatic – he has just had a very satisfying race and was officially a step closer to his dreams. 

Haru climbed on and positioned himself, ready to jump in, fingers and toes curled around the edge and his ears ready to signal his muscle. He was feeling calm, although people have been telling him he’s pale all morning. He didn’t particularly care for his time; he had been significantly more stressed when it was Rin’s turn. He knew it meant a lot to him, since Rin has obviously been very nervous for the past days: he chattered obsessively all the way to Tokyo and stopped talking all together that morning. Now that it had all finished with a happy ending for him, Haru was relieved. All that was left was his turn.

The signal was loud and sharp. 

Haru was underwater before the crowd could start yelling. He always disliked being cheered so maniacally but knowing that Rin could probably not take his eyes of him felt really nice. Makoto and Rei were having an exam right at the time, but Nagisa came to see them and he seemed to have brought all the girls in his class to cheer up for them. The four of them planned to meet up the next day, when all the exams and races were over and done with.

Haru’s palm felt the wall even sooner than he anticipated. He took off his helmet and glasses with a single move and looked around, as the other swimmers were also arriving in splashes. He seemed to have been the first one. He raised his eyes to see his time, but Rin’s yelling was louder than the announcement.

“We are going to the Olympics, Haru!” he yelled running to the pool, waving his hands.

He was so genially happy that Haru could not stop grinning himself. When they got back together, Rin hugged the air out of him, raising him off the ground in the process and completely squeezing him in his arms.

“I love you, Haru,” he whispered in his ear. “I love you so, so much!” Haru wanted to kiss him right then and there so badly, but he restrained himself to just hugging back. He could not wait to go back to their hotel room.

There was a mistake with their reservations and one of the rooms was coming with a double bed instead of two separate ones. The coach wanted to change it, but Rin insisted that he and Haru don’t mind. Not only this, but he told everyone on the bus about their trip to Australia. (“Good job with keeping our relationship secret, chatterbox!”, “Shut up! It’s not me who only draws male nudes!”)

They didn’t go straight back to the double bed, though. Rin was still in his ecstasy phase and was feeling extra outgoing, so he gathered a few fellow swimmers and they all went out in a local pub to celebrate. Haru found it rather boring, but one of the girls had a lot of photos with her fish on her cell phone, so time passed by fast. They got a bit tipsy, but it wore off by the time they returned to the hotel, at around nine.

When Haru got out of the shower, he found Rin lying in bed, changing channels on the tiny TV, his hair still wet from his shower (some of the people they were out with smoked and they both hated the smell). He was wearing his black low-cut and a pair of boxers and he was jiggling his toes, which could only have been a sign of cheerfulness. Haru stood next to the bed completely naked, toweling his hair.

Rin sized him up subtly (at least he thought so).

“Wish you were such an exhibitionist back in Australia,” he said teasingly, before adding, laughing: “I was so nervous that night I could barely fall asleep!”

Haru turned the light off, put the towel away and let himself fall on his belly, diagonally on the bed.

“Perv,” he simply said, watching his eyes following the imagines on the TV. 

Haru knew what that night was. Rin also must have known. They stuck to orals and hand jobs so far, although lately fingering had also occurred. Last time Rin blew him, Haru came the second he touched his prostate (Rin had secretly been watching a lot of tutorials on the matter). 

Haru stretched his neck and gave him a short, soft kiss. Rin instantly turned the TV off and threw the remote away carelessly, as if this was the cue he was waiting for. He counter-attacked Haru’s lips, his tongue energetic and territorial. Haru crawled his body on top of his and Rin pulled him close, his hands all over his back and ass. They made out for a while, in the dim light of the intense Tokyo night sky, before Rin decided to change positions and rolled Haru underneath him. He took off his top and threw it somewhere in the same direction as the remote control.

Haru’s skin was almost translucent in that light, his muscles soft under the goose-bumps of his skin and his stare as intense as always. Rin’s lips moved down his neck and chest, sliding along the valley in his abdomen muscles. His hand wandered from Haru’s hips and butt to his inner thighs – he only stopped to lubricate his own thumb, so he could properly massage his anus, while his palm was curled around the stretched tendon between Haru’s leg and crotch. 

He stretched to the backpack near the bed and grabbed a condom, which he put on his finger and then returned promptly. Rin’s kisses and bites were getting closer and closer and by the time his mouth reached Haru’s penis, two of his fingers were already in. 

“Rin…”

It seemed to have been a just moan, so Rin only reacted to the second calling of his name: “Rin!”

He raised his eyes, his head still going up and down.

“Mm?” he asked.

Haru was staring him fiercely, hair messy, pupils dilated, and mouth half opened in between heavy breaths. His eyes were just as passionate as they always were when watching Rin (or water), but this time there seemed to have been something else in them as well, some sort of anxious desire.

“Rin,” he whispered again. “Enter me.”

Haru’s voice alone was enough to turn Rin on in the circumstances, but those words climbed their way to Rin’s brain, sending shivers down his spine and blood rushing to his already hard cock. He always imagined he would be the one to bottom, so it took him a while to react. He nodded shortly like an idiot, then took his fingers out and turned around to the backpack for another condom and lube. 

“Rin.”

He wished he would stop calling his name with that hoarse voice like that; he was already extremely horny and worried he’d cum too quickly. Rin turned around to see Haru holding both a condom and the small bottle of lube. Rin threw away the condom on his fingers, took off his boxers and started jerking himself off superficially while leaning back on the bed, his whole-body shaking with his heartbeat.  
He leaned to kiss Haru some more, hid fingers back at feeling up his asshole. He slid the condom on his dick and placed the tip of it at the entrance, pressing gently as Haru’s kisses were becoming deep and restless. Both of his hands were fixed in Rin’s hair, pulling it softly and holding his head still, as if afraid his mouth would go away. Haru raised one of his legs close to his torso and only shortly gasped when Rin entered. 

He stopped at a quarter in and started slowly moving, massaging his own dick in circular movements, exploring the territory inside. Haru was tight and Rin couldn’t tell for sure if his suddenly more intense gasps were a sign of pleasure or pain. His dilemma was soon solved, when Haru’s hands let go of his hair and scratched their way down Rin’s back to his butt, grabbing his ass and pulling Rin’s pelvis into his, forcing him to enter him fully and deeply.

He bent both of his legs to his chest, his calves around Rin’s torso and his fingers pressing hard on the dimples above Rin’s ass. He loved feeling him flex every time he would shove his body forward, the way it always matched the rhythm of his heavy breathing. 

He opened his eyes for a few seconds and noticed Rin’s left hand near his face, his elbow fixed in the sheets for support as his thrusts were getting faster. Haru stretched his tongue out and started licking Rin’s fingers, who then moved his hand closer with no hesitation, resting some of his fingers between his lips. Haru loved having something in his mouth and Rin loved pressing on his tongue and feeling the wet inside of his cheeks. He held tight on Haru’s jaw, four fingers in and the thumb along his sharp jawline. 

Haru started stroking his own dick and Rin straitened his upper body a notch, to give Haru’s hand more space between their abdomens. Rin was close to cumming, lusting for Haru’s muffled moans and the softness of his mouth.

Haru himself could feel the orgasm waves come in, his body pressed under Rin and his insides filled; he could barely focus on jerking off. He closed his eyes tight and curved his back in, letting go of his penis and grabbing the sheets with both hands as he started ejaculating. Saliva was running down his cheeks and he could barely breathe but somehow still managed to moan loudly. 

“Fuck,” Rin whispered heavily as he knew he could no longer avoid finishing himself, not after watching the first load of cum reach all the way to Haru’s chest as his body and rectum flexed. Rin came with the last strong thrusts, more aware than Haru of the noise he was making, but caring just as little about it. 

He let his body fall on Haru’s at the end, panting harder than after swimming, his penis still hardening every now and then inside of him. He got his hand out of Haru’s mouth and wiped his fingers on his back. They were anyway soaking wet in all kind of bodily fluids and had to shower again. But later, a bit later. Right now, Rin just wanted to lay on his lover a little longer, feel him breathing on his neck and his heart beating so close to his.


	6. His laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go out with Mako, Nagisa and Rei and have a jolly good time, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako is straight in this one, just a headsup

Half an hour later, Haru was watching him from his side of the bathtub, face half sunk in like a crocodile. They didn’t have a bathtub at the campus, so they took advantage of the hotel’s luxury, but they were too big and their knees were sticking out. 

Rin wondered if Haru was annoyed by having to share his sacred bath time - he found his pissed look funny and cute, especially since Haru’s eyes were judging him so close to the water level. Rin could not stop smiling at him ever since they entered the tub, eyeing him dreamingly, resting his head on his hand.

“I was starting to suspect you have gills,” he said when Haru finally got his nose out of the water.

“I got out to tell you something.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t for air after all,” Rin said, sending a jet of water in his direction.

“I love you,” Haru said seriously, ignoring the invitation to a water fight. “I love you, too. I love you very much.”

Anyone who knew Rin knew what the face he made meant. Eyebrows arched up, chin trembling, you could basically count backwards to the point he was going to break into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked worryingly, sitting straight. “Are you mad it took me so long to say it back?”

“No, I just can’t believe how happy I am!” Rin said in between tears and sobs.

Haru sank back in the water, his facial expression back to cynical.

“This is the best day of my life!” his boyfriend exclaimed theatrical and launched his body on Haru’s, water splashing everywhere in the bathroom.

***

“Before anything else, there is two things you guys need to know.”

Makoto, Rei and Nagisa turned to Rin, listening with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. The place they were having breakfast in was rather cheap, but almost completely empty. They met at 10 the next morning, ordered food and teas (coffee for Rei) then Rin cut straight to the chase. Despite being the one to insist telling their friends everything as soon as possible, Haru he was still not feeling ready. Especially when it came to Mako, who was definitely going to feel offended he didn’t thrust him enough to come out sooner.

Haru inhaled nervously and took a long and loud sip from his tea, while Rin went on, not less nervous than him.

“Firstly, me and Haru are together,” he said. “Like a couple. We are dating. Boyfriends.” 

Before they could react, he went on blabbering. “Secondly, I’m gay. Crap, I was supposed to start with this one. Well yeah. Haru’s also gay. I mean, I think so. He likes me, so that’s that. Not that I want to steal his thunder.” 

“He’s right,” Haru chimed in, if only to stop him from talking. He threw a fast look to Makoto, then back to the whirling in his tea. “You are the first to know and we hope you’ll get used to the idea quickly,” he whispered.

Next to him, Rin was casually leaning his elbow against the back of the chair, chin up and chest puffed, all while being red like a tomato. At least Rin was looking the others in the eye. They stayed in a respectful silence for a moment, then the first one to react was Nagisa, who almost jumped of his chair shouting.

“I KNEW IT! Passionate rivalry my ass!”

“Nagisa, stop making a big deal out of it!” Makoto quickly intervened, pulling him back to his chair. “We are all very happy for you,” he continued with a heart-warming smile.

“Yes, you make a very beautiful pair!” said Rei.

Nagisa was still over-excited and hyper, no matter how hard Makoto was pinching him under the table.

“Looks like you owe me money, Rin-chan!”

“Huh?” Rin askes, his blushing going away. “You betted on our sexuality?!” 

“Oh, no, I just betted you had a crush on Haru in high-school,” Nagisa went on casually. “But it was not that hard to tell, with all the dry-humping under the cherry tree last year. And do you have any idea how you two were looking at each other?” 

“I had that look on my face ‘cause there was always water around Rin,” Haru explained impassive.

Rin, that up to that point was ready to argue how ridiculous Nagisa’s claims were, seemed to have taken Haru’s excuse personally and turned to him. “What are you talking about, you were all over me in Australia!”

“There’s a lot of water in Australia. It’s basically all around it.”

“You completely freaked out when I left you alone in that park,” Rin went on jokingly, since they were all already laughing and having a good time reminiscing.

“Hey, I’m not the reason Rei is losing money,” Haru shrugged.

“Don’t take it to personally though,” Rei added, “Nagisa just has a very good intuition!”

“It takes one to know one,” Nagisa agreed.

This last line was followed by confused silence, that made Nagisa look around baffled at why the giggling stopped. Rei’s jaw dropped. Haru put his tea down. 

“What, I am very bisexual myself,” he said rather indifferent. “This can’t possibly come as a shock to anyone,” he added, when they still didn’t react anyhow. 

“I’m bi too,” Rei said.

Maybe if Haru would not have burst into laughter, the others could have helped themselves not to. The whole café came to life with their almost hysteric laughs, the others being mostly amused by Haru finding Rei’s bisexuality so hilarious. Rin was fighting the urge to hug them all, Nagisa was already planning to intensify his flirting with Rei and Mako was trying to recover from the plot twist of his life.

“Do you guys mean I was the only straight person in our swimming team?” he said, still laughing. “Do you have any idea how many dates I lost because girls assumed I was not into them? Why has no one ever assumed anything about you??? And you, dumb-ass,” he continued, staring at Haru with a look that wanted to be pissed, but turned out full of love, “Why haven’t you told me sooner? It would have saved you like, ten years of angst!”

“Oh my God, I know, right!” Rin exclaimed. “He just lets everything boil up inside.”

“And then has an identity crisis and hides under the blanket,” Mako continued.

“Well, I sure am glad my boyfriend and best friend are bonding over my liabilities,” Haru rolled his eyes.

“Aww!” Nagisa leaned across the table to hold Haru’s hand. “You are not liable, you’re just sensitive!”

“He’s an artist,” Rei also said, touched.

“Fuck off, you guys cried synchronically at the end of high school.” 

“Aww, he’s trying to make it about us,” Nagisa went on.

“There is no need to play tough, we love you even if you look like you want to murder us most of the time,” Mako said, dragging Nagisa back on his chair. 

Under the table, Rin grabbed Haru’s hand and sneaked his fingers between his.

“You have great friends,” he whispered to him, while Nagisa was laughing his ass off about Haru having a resting bitch face in the bedroom and the other two were disturbingly trying to not visualize it.

“These are our friends,” Haru whispered back. He held his hand tighter and continued. “We should move to Tokyo. Have breakfast with them every day.”

“Pff! With what money?”

“We’ll afford it after we both win the Olympics. Not to mention you’ll win in both fly and‒ don’t you dare start crying again!” he threatened, noticing his cry-face.

An amused waitress, who probably listened to their whole conversation, was finally bringing them their breakfasts. They ordered more tea.

“1000 yen that Reigisa is a thing in the next two months,” Rin whispered, before letting go of Haru’s hand and starting eating.


End file.
